The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It
by Chakram2015
Summary: Cody and Zack are in different PE classes and Cody is having a little problems with dealing with some of the torment he gets.
1. Chapter 1

_The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It_

Disclaimer:I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody,it is the property of Disney Channel.

Chapter 1

Cody Martin walked into the Tipton Hotel with his mother holding his head. He had come home with a fever but he was actually faking it. The real reason was he had a class that day that his brother, Zack, wasn't in and that meant he was completely vulnerable to constant bullying. He had talked to Zack about it but all Zack could say was to ignore it, since it wasn't him who was getting bullied and so he couldn't tell Cody how he should deal with it. Cody wasn't usually what people would call a "wimp" but he didn't care. He had a problem and for now, this was his way of dealing with it until he could think of a more effective way. Cody walked into his suite with his mother and walked into his room silently. He didn't really like that "performance" because he thought it added too much drama with the silence, but it was too late now.

"Cody, go ahead and get comfortable so you can rest. You can't miss another day of school and if you're sick again tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor." his mother, Carey calmly spoke to her youngest son. She smiled and closed the door saying she's be downstairs rehearsing. Cody peeled off his shirt, shorts, and shoes and changed into his red pajama pants and gray short sleeve shirt. He got into his bed and covered up and went to sleep since he had nothing better to do. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered from his nervousness, his mother's voice kept playing in his mind. "You can't miss another day of school, and if you're sick tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor."

"So much for faking sick tomorrow", Cody said before he drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Cody walked into the gym, the one class he and Zack didn't have together surprisingly. He looked around and saw the people he was afraid of, the people who made his life nothing but a living torment. Cody was vulnerable only because he had no better way to handle the torment besides to fake sick a lot. But in this dream, Cody didn't want to fake sick and go home. He saw the line of his tormentors break and his eyes widened after seeing who stood behind them. It was no wonder they hadn't thrown words at him yet, his older twin, Zack, stood there smiling at his younger brother. He walked up to Cody and looked at him lovingly (in an older brotherly way of course).

"Zack? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't in this class," Cody said with a look of confusion and happiness on his face.

"I'm not.", Zack replied.

"Then…why are you here then?" Cody asked.

Zack just smiled and hugged his brother, "It's gonna be okay, Cody. Look, you're not gonna have to worry about these bozos anymore.", Zack comforted his brother with these words as he pulled away form the hug and looked at him.

"Why?", Cody asked.

"Because they're too dumb to think of any other new insults to throw at you…and plus I told them if they kept going at it they wouldn't have any mouths or tongues to open or use", Zack replied. Cody just smiled; he never knew his brother would do something like that for him.

"Cody! Cody, wake up, man! We gotta get to school!" Zack's voice rang in Cody's dream.

End of Dream

Cody woke up and sighed in aggravation and fear. _It was just a dream._ Cody thought to himself. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose, he smelled worst than a cow that was spreading its manure all over the place. He got up and walked out of their room and quickly got in the shower. When he got out and walked back into their room wearing his blue bath robe and he dressed in blue jeans, black Vans, and a dark blue polo shirt. He wasn't going to fake sick today, because today he was going to stand his own ground and face his fears once and for all.

A few hours later after school

The twins walked into the Tipton Hotel, Cody holding his hand over his right eye.

"Cody, it's not that bad! It's just a black eye, it happens." Zack said to his younger brother. Zack and Cody walked tp to the candy counter, where Maddie and their mother, Carey, were.

"Oh my Gosh, Cody, what happened!" Carey interrogated with concern in her voice.

"I faced my fears once and for all…only to have it turn around and face me back" Cody replied, still holding his hand over his eye. "I didn't really confront them though. I just told them to leave me alone and bam! I got a black eye with a side of regret." Cody continued.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie. Maybe I should have you transferred to Zack's class?" Carey suggested.

"No! Mom, please, anything but that! It's bad enough I look like him so people know we're related but, I mean, come on! They choose the teams alphabetically, he'll be picked before me…and he's a loser! That isn't exactly good for me," Zack retorted to Carey's suggestion. He cared about his brother and hated that people were joking him, but that wasn't a good enough excuse for him to let Cody into his class so he could be picked before himself…the "cooler" twin. "Well, it doesn't matter what you want, Zack, you're brother has a problem and we are solving it. He's transferring to your class and that is that.' Carey's voice carried seriousness in it. Zack glared at his mother, then his brother. "I hate you!" Cody yelled at his older brother and ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the 23rd floor. "Cody, wait!" Zack ran after Cody into the elevator.

"Cody, listen…" was all people could hear Zack say before the elevator doors shut. Seeing this reminded Maddie of the Christmas when the twins got trapped in the elevator with the pregnant woman, Mary.

Christmas-Elevator

"Oh! I don't feel so good!" Mary screamed in pain.

"I think you ate too much", Zack said, pointing to her stomach.

"She's pregnant, doofus!" Cody yelled to his brother.

Zack turned back to the lady "Maybe the baby ate too much."

Cody just rolled his eyes and his eyes grew wider when the elevator stopped.

"Uh oh! I think the elevator's stuck!" Cody exclaimed in fear.

"Uh oh, my water just broke!" Mary exclaimed to the two.

Zack turned to Mary once again, "I'm sure Arwin can fix it." Zack replied.

"She means the baby's coming!" Cody yelled to his brother. He then paced the elevator and told Zack what they needed in order to help deliver the baby.

"Okay, let me check the elevator gift shop!" Zack turned around and then turned back to Cody, "Oh look, there isn't one!" Zack stated sarcastically.

Cody knelt down next to Mary, "It's okay, just keep breathing like this!" Cody demonstrated the breathing.

Zack breathed like that too "How's this?" he asked

"Not you! Her!" Cody yelled to his older twin.

End of flashback

I know I covered too much of that funny part with the Christmas episode that will be airing soon, but I know what happened because I bought the Disney Holiday DVD and this was their episode on it. I wanted to put Arwin's little part I really enjoyed because I laughed so hard seeing it, but I decided to let you guys see it for yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Author's note: Hey everyone. Sorry it took about 3 months or so to update. I have been busy and trying to rememebr what I had planned since my computer decided to crash on me._

_Disclaimer-I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. However, I do own Splitter and Skullcracker.I also do not own the Simple Plan song I will cite in this chapter._

Zack followed his younger twin brother down the hallway on the 23rd floor, still attempting to get Cody to talk to him. "Cody,come on!I know what I said was wrong on some levels and I'm sorry.It's just,we've been twins our whole life and-"

Cody interrupted."Could you _say _anything more obvious!" Zack looked at Cody with a shocked expression plastered on his face. Did his brother just say something completely sarcastic? Something was definately different.Usually his brother was rarely sarcastic. "Cody,I'm sorry.What I meant was since we're twins,we've literally gone through almost everything together-"

Cody decided ti interrupt again."No,you think?" Zack looked blankly at Cody,"Could you keep that yap shut for one minute? I'm trying to aplogize and you're trying to become Sarcasm Boy!"._Sarcasm Boy?Is that the best I could come up with?Wow,soemthing is wrong_.

Cody walked into the suite he shared with his mother and twin brother.He still ignored Zack's apologies as he made his way to their door.He exhaled sharply and turned to Zack,"You know that?I just can't talk to you right now!" he yelled and shut the door.He sat down on his bed,groaning as he saw Zack come in. "Sucks that we share a room,doesn't it?",the older blonde asked with a smile on his face.He sat down next to Cody,"Come on,buddy.Talk to me" Cody rolled his eyes. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up to them and they stood right back. I can't take it anymore,Zack.Mom only said she was going to take me out of that class because she thought you could help me.But I'm gonna tell her to just forget about it.I'm not going to torture you because of my own torment.I have to stop being a wimp and live with it." Zack looked confused. He sighed,"You'd do that for me?" Cody nodded,"Sweet!Thanks,bro!",Zack stood up and ran back downstairs to the lobby. Cody,meanwhile, remained on his bed,not looking too happy about what he just said. He decided he had to talk to someone about it,so he took out his cell phone and called Max.Max was tough,but she could be sensitive sometimes,you just have to catch her at the right time to see it.

"Hello?" Max's voice rang from the phone into Cody's ear. "Max?Hey,it's Cody.Uh,can I talk to you about something?" Cody was mentally praying in his mind that she would say yes. "Sorry,Cody,but I can't talk right now.I have something I really need to do.Call me back in a few hours or something,okay?",she asked with sincerity in her voice. "Okay," Cody responded and hung up.He elt out a sigh.Tapeworm moved and he didn't have a cell phone so that eliminated calling him.So Cody decided he'd just tell his mom about not taking him out of his PE class.He stood up and walked out of the suite and took the elevator down to the lobby.He walked over to Carey,"Mom?Uh,I just wanted to tell you that you can forget about taking me out of my PE class.I can handle all of this myself,okay?",the blonde asked,looking up at his mother.

Carey was unsure about her son's decision,but she nodded. "If that's what you want.But tell me if it gets to be too much,okay?",she hated seeing Cody come in from school everyday and hear him cry and/or scream in his and Zack's room with a cd blasting. It was always the same cd,she didn't know who it was,but the song was strong. The words were playing in Cody's head everyday.Of course it could also be the result of him lsitening to it went back up to the suite and locked the door to his and Zack's room.He turned the cd player on and laid down on his bed.He let the music run through his body as it played.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like

(x2)  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like

Welcome to my life.

A tear ran down the side of his face.Tomorrow he would once again live in his own hell.Little did he know that someone had been in their suite while the song was playing.

16 year old Maddie (the twins are 13 in this fic) knocked softly on the bedroom got off the bed and opened the door,"Maddie?"Now Cody was confused.He really hoped he hadn't fallen asleep and that this was a dream ebcause that was Zack's job. that how you really feel?Look,just because Zack doesn't like the idea doesn't mean that you shouldn't do it.If you think you'd be better off in his class then go through eith it,okay?Don't let his selfishness force you to live in torment that you truly don't deserve." "How did you know about that?",Cody asked. "Zack was bragigng about it to me.I told him it wasn't right and that he wouldn't like it if he was going through what you selfish for a change.You deserve to have a life with no torment for a change.",Maddie smiled at him and walked out of their suite.She msut have forgotten her bag from the last time she "little-men then laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Next day

Cody hesitantly walked into the gym.The two top bullies who loved tormenting him were rpactically waiting for him. Skullcracker and Splitter.Skullcracker was as dull as a lamppost,but he could really hurt a person,ergo his nickname.Splitter was the leader and he was well known for huritng people so bad that everyone thought he broke bones.Skullcracker and Splitter smirked evilly and walked up to Cody,batting their fists against their open hands.

"I hope you're planning on using those for volleyball today,guys.Cuz you're surely not going to touch him,"Cody's eyes grew.He turned and smiled,seieng Zack standing there."Zack?" "Well I'm definately not you,Cody",Zack replied with sarcasm.He walked voer enxt to Cody,still looking at Splitter."If you really wanna look at something I suggest getting a mirror.Cuz you're face looks deformed and you have a huge zit on your nose.",then he looked at Skullcracker,"And as for you,you should put that fist away before someone gets hurt."He looked at Cody with a smile,"I figured your teacher would be much more fun than Mrs. Lawson."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, it is the property of Disney Channel.

Sorry it took so long, guys. I hope this one is a little longer. And this time this one has more correct grammar than the last chapter as many have seen (for example the ridiculous typos. I didn't notice them until after I added it.)

Chapter 3

Cody looked at his brother with a surprised look on his face. He thought his brother wanted him to stay in this class so he wouldn't embarrass him, but what actually happened surprised him. Zack actually transferred into his class? Something definitely was up.

"Zack? I thought you were embarrassed to have me in the same PE class as you? What happened?" Cody asked with confusion.

"Cody, I also said I was the cuter twin and you were the one with a girl stalking you. A creepy, obsessive girl, yes, but still a girl. Cody, I said a lot of things I didn't mean the other night. And as for what happened? Well…let's just say an angel talked to me. So, are we gonna show them how twins rule the game or are you just gonna stand there and look at me? Which, by the way, that's kinda freaking me out…"

"Sorry," Cody apologized. Zack smiled and led them over to the others. The day went on and as they walked into the Tipton lobby, Cody was still bewildered at the fact that Zack, the usually selfish twin, actually switched out of his class for Cody. He ran over to the candy counter. Maddie stood behind it reorganizing the candy.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" the candy counter girl asked.

"Oh, nothing much, you'll never believe what Zack did!" Cody exclaimed with excitement.

"Please tell me he exchanged into your PE class." Maddie replied.

"Oh my God, how'd you know!" Cody asked in disbelief. Maddie snickered softly.

"Because I told him he shouldn't be so selfish. If he was you he'd want his older brother there with him to protect him," Maddie replied with a soft smile.

"And he listened just because you said _that_?" Cody replied.

"Yeah…and also I said I'd pay him 5 bucks and take him to a movie, as friends of course." Cody looked at Maddie like she was heartless.

"What? Cody, Zack won't be upset. I mean next to the prom, this is as close to a date as he's going to get." Maddie reassured Cody. Cody nodded and bought a chocolate bar and ran over to the elevator. He pushed the button for the 23rd floor. As the doors closed, Zack ran up to the candy counter.

"Maddie! It worked, and it was awesome! Me and Cody kicked butt!" Zack explained with excitement.

"Cody and _I_," Maddie corrected.

"Since when did you go to our school?" Zack asked, obviously not getting Maddie had corrected him. He bought a 3 Musketeers bar and smiled at Maddie.

"Maddie, I know I'm only 13, but I really can't wait until our date on Friday." Zack said with sincerity. With that said, Zack took his candy bar and ran up to the elevator and went to the 23rd floor.

"Date. If we're going as friends…then why do I feel so guilty?" Maddie did feel guilty. Maybe she should give Zack a chance. They have known each other for a year now and she knew Zack wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe she would give him a chance on Friday and actually consider it a date.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, it is the property of Disney Channel.

Chapter 4

It was finally Friday and Zack was happier than he had ever been in his life. Cody knew Zack had a date with Maddie tonight and he was happy for Zack. Maddie had finally said yes to something Zack said that included the word "date".

Zack walked out of the Tipton elevator and practically ran over to the candy counter. He was wearing blue jeans, brown Vans, and a green long sleeve shirt. He had a huge smile on his face that made Maddie feel even guiltier. She still hadn't decided if she should truly give Zack a chance or just come out and tell him it was a friend's only date. If she decided not to give Zack a chance, she had to tell him because it wouldn't be fair to Zack. When she had a problem Zack was always there for her before anyone else ever since he moved into the Tipton a year ago. He had grown up, too. His hair was a little longer; he was taller, and a little more mature.

"Hi, Maddie! I can't wait for our date tonight! It's going to be the best night of our lives, I promise! You need help? Cuz I can totally help you out with working the counter today!" Zack was definitely happy for tonight. Maddie smiled.

"You would take time out of your young life to help me?" she asked half sarcastically and half seriously.

"Anything for my girlfriend!" Zack replied and walked behind the counter.

_Girlfriend…Maddie, you need to make up your mind now, this isn't fair to Zack if you don't want to give him a chance._ Maddie thought. She let out a sigh and looked at Zack. He noticed and his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong, Maddie?"

"Nothing…I just can't believe how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you," Maddie replied with a smile. Zack's eyes lit up and his face once again wore that huge smile, except this time it was goofier. He was happy that Maddie had finally accepted him like that. He hugged her and Cody walked over to the counter.

"Careful, Zack, she might report sexual assault," Cody stated with a smile to say he was joking. Zack looked at Cody, his smile still goofy.

"Maddie's my girlfriend!" Zack yelled at Cody in a happy tone. Cody looked blankly at Zack.

"That's usually what people become when they go out on a date, Zack…" Cody replied.

Zack looked at Cody and replied, "I mean she just called me her boyfriend!"

Cody's smile faded away. He thought the date was only as friends from Maddie's perspective, he never knew she would actually call Zack her boyfriend. Still, Cody was happy for Zack. He smiled again and looked at Zack.

"Thanks for switching into my PE class, Zack." Cody said at random. Zack nodded once and wrapped his left arm around Maddie's mid-back. Little did Zack know that Maddie was secretly sending Cody a text message on her cell phone.

I know it's a little short but I just wanted to get this part done for future chapters. Plus I decided this story needed an update. Some people know about my other story "I'll Be There No Matter What" (at least I believe that's the title of it, I haven't updated it at all). Well, I'm deleting that story because I just lost all focus on it. I'm just not dedicated to it anymore.


End file.
